


【元祖夹心】仲夏之梦

by xyc1129



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc1129/pseuds/xyc1129





	【元祖夹心】仲夏之梦

仲夏之梦

*大纲文，一发完，不扩写，没后续，练笔用

*继子59x温柔人父270x小狼狗80

*警告：本文包含大量没营养、自我放飞、挑战道德底线的狗血剧情，都是瞎编，无法接受的朋友左上角点叉拉黑我就好，不必评论私信告诉我，也别骂我，你骂我我就拉黑你

*本来以为要走链接但是发现实际上没什么需要走链接的，挂了就来微博找我

熠熠星河淌过丝绒般柔滑的苍蓝夜空。

燥热的暑气随着白昼的终结而消散殆尽，清凉的夜风轻轻地撩起额发，仲夏的星夜温柔而宁静。

狱寺隼人揉了揉鼻子，打工的便利店的冷气开太足，乍一接触到室外温热潮湿的空气引得他鼻子有些痒痒的。他本来是下午四点到晚上的十点的日班，但是下一班的兼职生突然有急事，所以他帮忙顶了夜班。他还以为要撑到第二天凌晨五点，提前给家里打了电话说今晚不回家的事，还好店长后来找到了另一个人过来轮换。

时至凌晨，深夜的街巷空无一人，万家灯火寂灭，只有许多飞蛾拍打着翅膀前赴后继地扑向路灯，打在玻璃上发出细微叮当声。

这个时候，纲吉应该已经睡了。

想到这里，他内心泛起一丝温柔。

纲吉总是很担心自己晚上打完工回家的安全问题，虽然白天工作很累，却总会撑着等到自己下班到家才去睡。有时候来接班的同事迟到，狱寺隼人到家的时候已经快十二点了，纲吉就在客厅等他，小鸡啄米一样点着头打瞌睡，明明已经困得眼睛都要睁不开了，听见他开门进来的动静却能一下子就醒过来，用半梦半醒的迷糊笑容对他说欢迎回家。

*

有一次他到家太晚，纲吉已经窝在沙发上睡着了。

软绵绵的棕色头发睡得有些乱，脸颊被沙发扶手压得留下一点泛红的印记，薄而红的嘴唇微微张着，隐约地半露出其中潋滟的舌尖，伴随着均匀而绵长的呼吸呵出湿润的吐息。

电视还开着，播放着一部很老的意大利电影，电影里有大片翠绿的山丘和原野，在暖黄的色调里男主角和女主角相遇，漫天飞起金黄的稻秸。

纲吉大概是在做梦，嘴唇轻翕着喃喃着什么，眉头蹙成小小的结，眼球在眼睑下滚动着，细密的睫毛像两朵在风中颤颤巍巍的蒲公英。

睡着的纲吉，客厅昏暗的灯光，电视屏幕上变换的光影还有音量过低而模糊不清的电影对白，都像被恶魔编造出来蛊惑他的美梦。

狱寺隼人失神地凝视着那张睡脸，心脏在胸膛里咚咚地跳动着，一下、一下地撞上胸口，又疼痛又慌张。加速的血流在全身的每一条血管里鼓噪着。他感觉到自己口干舌燥，喉结不自觉地滑动了一下，吞咽着并不存在的唾液。他感觉到更渴了。

像是被引诱着，他低头在纲吉额头上轻轻吻了一下。

晚安吻是很合理的，他自欺欺人地想，像个欲盖弥彰的骗子。

但他立刻就发现这只是饮鸩止渴。

他嗅到纲吉身上淡淡的沐浴液味道，很清爽干净的柠檬草香气，清浅缓慢的呼吸像微风一样若有似无地拂过他的脸颊。

他一时没有忍住，吻住了那双柔软的嘴唇。

纲吉的嘴唇凉凉的，残留着牛奶的甜味，像被藏在冰激凌里的一粒软糖，又滑又软。狱寺隼人从小到大都不爱喝牛奶也不爱吃糖，但是这样的甘甜却让他欲罢不能，亢奋又慌乱地反复研磨着那两片唇瓣，甚至有些不清醒地将舌尖探入微张的嘴唇，疯狂地想要汲取更多清甜的甘醴。

如果不是冷气温度开得过低，纲吉缩了一下肩膀，他可能已经犯下更多不可饶恕的罪行。

纲吉低哼了一声，向薄毯里躲了躲，他才如醍醐灌顶般猛然清醒，飞快地抽身退出老远，颤抖的手几乎要没办法拿起冷气的遥控器。

纲吉依旧睡得很熟，并不知道自己在睡梦中被人轻薄，只有格外艳红的嘴唇留下了一些异样的证据。

狱寺隼人站在冷气的出风口吹了很久，直到脸被冻得又麻又僵，才终于有勇气去叫纲吉起来回屋睡。纲吉一无所知，迷糊地揉着眼睛冲他笑，说今天回来得好晚。

狱寺隼人闷声说，困了就先睡，不用一直等我。

纲吉又困又懵地歪着头说，可是哪有爸爸先睡觉了，孩子还在外面工作的呀。

接着他将手抬高了些，摸摸狱寺隼人的头说，打工辛苦了，欢迎回家，隼人。

这温柔像钝刀一样割在狱寺隼人的心口上。

有的人家中有父母双亲，有的人家中有兄弟姐妹。

狱寺隼人只有纲吉。

纲吉一直自称是爸爸，但是狱寺隼人从来没有同意过，他只叫他纲吉。纲吉比狱寺隼人大十岁，却并不比狱寺隼人高大壮实。他清瘦而纤长，窝在沙发上的时候折叠成很小的一团。

他的时间仿佛停留在十年前，停留在他们第一次见面的那一天。

狱寺隼人的养父将纲吉带回家的时候，狱寺隼人刚上小学。

纲吉那时候才十六岁，穿着米黄色的高中校服，蹲下身握着他的手，琥珀色的大眼睛笑得弯起来，像幼稚园老师一样对他细声细气地自我介绍：“我叫沢田纲吉，你可以叫我纲吉。”

纲吉在他家住了下来，浴室里多了一支牙刷，壁橱里多了一个马克杯，每天早上会有一个穿着浅蓝色睡衣的人扱拉着拖鞋从父亲的卧室里出来，一边打哈欠一边踮起脚从柜子里拿吐司面包和花生酱。

那时候他还太小，并不明白父亲将纲吉带回来的举动到底意味这什么，纲吉也从来不在他面前拿架子，比起继父更像个温和的大哥哥。

在他来得及懂之前，父亲去世了。

那是一段模糊而阴暗的回忆。

他记得纲吉牵着他去跟父亲告别，将一朵纯白的百合扔向乌黑的棺木，天空灰得仿佛能滴下泪来。

家里来了很多亲戚，见过的、没见过的。有些想带走他，有些想送他去福利院，还有一些拿着他并不喜欢的糖果向他打听家里的印章放在哪里。一张张记不清楚五官的诡白的脸，还有那些脸上一模一样的欲望，像嗅到鲜血的狼群追逐着猎物一般围拢过来。

后来，纲吉把他们都赶走了。

纲吉那时候刚上大学，冷着脸推开一个抓住他不放的不认识的亲戚，将狱寺隼人抱在怀里。

他瘦得像只剩下嶙峋瘦骨，抱着狱寺隼人的手臂力气却大得惊人。

这是身为小孩的狱寺隼人第一次被纲吉拥抱，却只记得疼痛。

父亲过世后，纲吉依旧住在他家，浴室里的牙刷和壁橱里的马克杯还在原来的位置，早上起床还是会看到有个人打着哈欠把吐司塞进烤炉里。

这十年里，狱寺隼人一点点长大，收到的情书越来越多，个子越来越高，肩膀越来越宽阔挺拔，纲吉却仿佛被时光封存进了琥珀里，还是那个有些迷迷糊糊，爱笑又容易心软的大男孩。

纲吉并不是他的爸爸，也不是他的哥哥。

纲吉就只是他的纲吉。

别的人有父母双亲，有兄弟姐妹，而他只有纲吉。

他不能容忍发生任何可能失去纲吉的意外，即使这个意外是他自己。

那些诱人的柠檬草香气仍旧在鼻尖萦绕不去。

他温驯地埋下头颅，撒娇似的凑近了些，让纲吉笑着揉乱自己的银发。

像往常一样，他低声向自己的继父说了句，我回来了。

*

狱寺隼人到家的时候已经快凌晨两点。远远便看到家里客厅的夜灯还开着。

他心里轻轻跳了一下。

纲吉还没有睡吗？还是又在沙发上等到睡着了？

他拿出钥匙，想要开门。

这时门开了。

狱寺隼人露出一个乖巧的笑脸，刚要说我回来了。出现在门后的人却令他脸上还未来得及绽开的笑容一下子凝固成滑稽的模样。

山本武半裸着上身站在门后，似笑非笑地看着他。

他大脑里像有一万颗炸弹同时轰然炸裂，震得他恍惚了一瞬。各种乱七八糟的问题随着这场爆炸像飞溅的碎片一样扎得他全身每一寸骨骼都疼，山本武脸上那种饕足的表情让一直以来深深埋藏在心底的可悲欲念、克制多年的无望迷恋，全部化作汹涌的妒忌将他吞没。

他小心翼翼地珍重深藏在心底的那颗琥珀。

被人先一步攥进了手心。

暴怒在耳边化作滚烫的轰鸣，大脑里所剩无几的理智，在山本武挑了下眉，侧身示意他进屋时，终于焚烧殆尽。

狱寺隼人扔掉手里的包，一拳揍向山本武。

山本武偏了下脸，轻易就躲过了这一拳，他伸手紧箍住狱寺隼人的拳头，脸上的表情依旧是轻松愉快的，没有半点被突然袭击的怒气。

这是属于胜者的游刃有余。

“小声一点。”他压低声音说，“阿纲睡着了。”

说完，他将狱寺隼人的拳头扔开，转身进了屋。

留下狱寺隼人红着眼睛，站在原地看他慢慢走远。

和往常一样，纲吉给他留了夜灯。

然而来自纲吉的温柔最终却给了他最后的致命一刀。

山本武的肩背上留着几道凌乱的红痕，像交错横斜在寒冬初雪里的数枝红樱，饱含着爱欲和迷乱而绽放，刺目得令人心痛。

狱寺隼人呼吸一窒。

狱寺隼人失魂落魄地在门口站了很久，才像行尸走肉一样飘着进了自己的卧室。他躺在床上，脑袋里乱糟糟的，好像在想很多事，又好像其实什么也没在想。他没办法忘记山本武看向他时那种略带挑衅的胜利者目光，没办法忘记山本武背上那一道一道的抓痕。

山本武是他的同班同学，并不怎么亲近。会稍微熟一点，也是因为他因为感冒请假的时候，山本武奉命来给他送课程笔记。

狱寺隼人不太领情，纲吉却很开心地认为山本武是狱寺隼人的好朋友，非常热情地招待了他。

是从那个时候开始吗？山本武是从那个时候开始觊觎纲吉的吗？那他又是什么时候开始，有了登堂入室的资格？纲吉是喜欢他的吗？纲吉真的和他做了吗？会不会是他强迫了纲吉？

这些纷乱的意识洪流在大脑里奔腾不止。

狱寺隼人仰望着天花板，那些层出不穷的问题和侥幸的幻想宛如被大雨浇透的丛林里冒出的鲜艳毒菌，走马灯一般在大脑里晃动着。

夜已经很深了，窗外连虫鸣都停了下来，安静得能听见血管在轻轻跳动的声音。

他突然听见隔壁传来很低一声梦呓。

“你怎么还没走？”

是纲吉的声音。

听上去有些不耐烦，又有些娇气，像是将脸埋在被子里说出来的梦话，尾音因为困倦而有些含糊不清。

“你赶我走？阿纲好无情啊，睡完就赶人。”

山本武笑嘻嘻的，他都能想象到那个笑容有多欠揍。

接着是一道刺耳的吱呀声，像是有什么人一下子跳上了床，不堪重负的床垫在发出抗议。

然后就是更多的吱吱呀呀的声音，布料摩擦的声音，还有像是从鼻腔里溢出的喘息和闷哼。

狱寺隼人像被架在火上烤着，胸腔里那颗心脏疼得仿佛要炸了，身体却越来越热，不知不觉就出了一层薄薄的汗，将睡衣的布料黏在皮肤上，苦闷又烦躁。

“隼、隼人快回来了，别闹了……嗯……”纲吉求饶般软着嗓子，断断续续地说，“阿武，你轻点……别弄——啊——”他声音又小了些，似乎在努力咬着牙，将更多的呻吟憋回喉咙里。

那个突然拔高的声音，像只蓬松柔软的白兔又轻又软地撞上心尖，狱寺隼人感觉到全身的血液都涌向了下半身。

山本武的声音还是笑嘻嘻的：“我刚刚看到他卧室的灯打开又关上了，应该已经回来睡下了。”

纲吉有点着急，“那、那……隼人都回来了，你快走吧，别吵到…隼人睡觉……”

山本武说话含含糊糊地，像是嘴里叼着什么，低沉的嗓音浸饱了狂热的情欲，既像是发狠又像是调笑。

“你就只心疼他，怎么不宠宠我呢？”

纲吉似哭非哭地说，“你、你还要我……怎么宠你——你慢点、慢一点——哈、嗯——”

他很快就再也说不出任何成型的句子，只能从鼻腔里发出一些柔软而破碎的低泣。之后渐渐高起来的是，肉体撞击的啪嗒声，啧啧的水声和咕啾咕啾的声音。

“伯父看起来，不常运动啊——”山本武说，“以后不如我来帮伯父，多锻炼锻炼——”

那些隐忍的哭腔、难耐的喘息还有暧昧浓稠的爱欲，一声一声地撞到耳膜上，化作一股又烫又烈的邪火，狱寺隼人发现自己可悲地硬了。

他的同班同学，在隔壁的主卧室里上了他肖想多年却不敢触碰的人。而他只能躺在自己的卧室里，听得全身沸腾，心却凉得像万古不化的冰原。

从隔壁传来的嘎吱声和粗喘声越来越响，纲吉的声音像缥缈的雾气一样时隐时现。不知道过了多久，纲吉突然长长地惊喘一声。

他像被长枪死死钉住的兔子，垂死挣扎般蹬着腿，却被更用力地贯穿，嘎吱声越来越响，粗重的喘息越来越狂乱。

然后所有的声音都停了。

一切又都归于了寂静。

狱寺隼人无声地用手捂住脸，冰凉的眼泪顺着眼眶滑向两侧的耳朵。

他在纲吉的哭声当中射了出来。

狱寺隼人像游魂一样从自己卧室里飘出来。

纲吉还和往常一样，正背对着自己在厨房里忙活，听见他开门出来的声音，笑着转过头：“早啊，隼人。”他穿着长袖和运动裤，将身体的每一寸都严严实实地包裹起来，仿佛昨夜什么都没有发生过一样。

狱寺隼人在心底冷嘲了一声。

如果不是昨夜他听到了他捧在手心里爱惜的这位继父是怎样在他的同学身下辗转呻吟，他也无法想象隐藏在布料下的那些肌肤上到底满布了多少青紫淫靡的爱痕。

“隼人，你哪里不舒服吗？”

没听到狱寺隼人回应，纲吉转过身仔细一看，被狱寺隼人铁青的脸色吓了一跳。他靠近了些，伸长了手臂想试一下狱寺隼人的体温。

那股清淡而诱人的柠檬草香味又飘了过来，居家服的领口露出一串艳红的吻痕，印在白皙的锁骨上，格外显眼。

狱寺隼人猛地一下挥开了那只摸上他额头的手。

纲吉睁大了眼睛，有些受伤地将手收了回来。他担心地问：“你昨晚什么时候回来的，没休息好吧，要不要再回去睡一会儿？”

那双琥珀色的眸子温柔而不解地盯着他，清亮的眼神里写满了关爱。

纲吉很爱他。

他知道的。

父亲过世之后的十年以来，纲吉一直将他当做亲生孩子一样。

狱寺隼人的嘴唇动了动。

他绝望地想，如果他可以的话，为什么我不可以。

但偏偏就是我不可以，而他可以。谁都可以，就是我不可以。

纲吉担心地盯着他，狱寺隼人一夜都没有睡着，眼下发黑，满身都是虚汗，一早起来整个人都像从水里捞出来的。

“隼人，你要不要先吃点东西？”

纲吉又试着伸手来拉他去餐桌边上。

狱寺隼人像被火烫到一般，一下子弹开来。他胸口起伏着，呼吸急促地瞪视着僵在原地不知所措的纲吉。

他几次想抬起手，去抓住纲吉的肩膀，问他为什么那个人不是自己。他想将他按在料理台上，狠狠地吻他的嘴唇，啮咬他全身的每一寸皮肤，将他身上所有不属于自己的痕迹和气味都覆盖掉，再狠狠地贯穿他，将纲吉的一切全部夺回来。

可是如果纲吉哭了呢？

他心乱如麻。

纲吉望着他。

琥珀色的眼睛湿漉漉的，雾蒙蒙的，像两颗落进海水里的星星。

狱寺隼人逃一般从家里跑了出来。

纲吉追在后面，带着哭腔叫着他的名字。他并不知道对于狱寺隼人来说昨晚是多么崩溃又绝望的一晚，他只知道今早起来狱寺隼人就看起来不对劲，不肯说话，躲着自己的眼神，他太担心孩子是不是发生了什么事。

狱寺隼人飞快地跑过小巷，穿过交叉的路口，将纲吉远远地抛在后面。

他也不知道自己在跑什么，只知道自己不能再呆在那里。如果继续留在纲吉身边，好像某种他再也无法压抑的狂躁欲念就要失去控制了。

他在盛夏的清晨里发了疯地奔跑，直到差点被一辆过路的小车撞到才终于停了下来，他跌坐在原地，随即被跟过来的纲吉一下子抱住了。

纲吉已经没办法把他全部抱进怀里了。他长得太快，长得太高，已经是比纲吉更高大壮硕的男人，但纲吉还是把他当做小孩子，慌张地把他搂紧怀里，一迭声地问他有没有伤到哪？

纲吉身上熟悉的柠檬草香气里夹杂着不熟悉的海盐味，细瘦的手臂紧紧地勒住狱寺隼人，吓得都快哭出来了。

我逃不掉了。

就这样吧。

狱寺隼人慢慢地将脸埋进纲吉的胸口，疲惫地想。

狱寺隼人站在收银台后，出神地望着落地窗外逐渐沉没在地平线的夕阳。

有人用手指敲击着收银台的桌面。

“结账。”那个人说。

他倏然回神，转过头。

站在收银台前的那个人穿着和他同款的校服，身型挺拔，宽肩上挂着棒球袋的带子，眉目俊朗，棕黑的眼珠深深地望着他。

他将手里的东西推了过来，又说了一遍：“结账。”

狱寺隼人拿起条码扫描器，接过那个小小的纸盒。

避孕套。

他抬头看了山本武一眼，对方唇角那三分玩味三分挑衅的笑容让怒火蹭地一下冲向大脑。

山本武似乎是有些伤脑筋地问：“能快一点吗？”

狱寺隼人定在原地没有动。

店长一把将他推开，赔着笑说：“实在是抱歉，狱寺君可能是有些不舒服，我来帮您结账好了。”

狱寺隼人麻木地看着店长手脚麻利地帮山本武结了账，山本武冲他晃了晃那盒避孕套，随手揣进裤子口袋里，再吹着口哨出了门。

自从那晚以后，纲吉和山本武依旧在见面。虽然他再也不上晚班了，山本武却总能在其他的时间段去找纲吉。每次从纲吉的身上嗅到讨厌的海盐味，或者偶尔纲吉宁愿将冷气开很低也要在家里穿着包裹严实的长袖，他就知道纲吉又和山本武见面了。

店长有点担心他是不是身体不舒服，过来问狱寺隼人有没有事。狱寺隼人沉默了一会儿，说确实不是太舒服，我想请假回去休息一下。

店长还记着他那次替夜班的人情，很爽快就准了假。

狱寺隼人到家的时候刚过六点。

纲吉正在料理台上忙着切一块白萝卜，听到门口的动静转过头来看，有些惊喜：“隼人，今天怎么会这么早回来？”他又穿着长袖的居家服，为了方便做饭把袖口挽起来一点，露出清瘦的腕骨。

看到他走过来，纲吉连忙地将刀放下，将手背到身后，急急忙忙的把袖口放下来。

狱寺隼人沉着脸大步迈过去，捉住了那双藏在身后的手腕。

被迫举高的同时，略有些宽的袖口顺着手臂滑落下来，重叠着垂挂在手肘上。

手腕上残留着红肿的指印，表明它们曾经被人粗暴地紧扣住，被迫压在头顶上。纲吉的眼神有些发飘，低声叫着他的名字，尴尬地挣扎起来。

然而阴沉着脸的狱寺隼人并没有放手，而是更用力地将他推向了料理台。纲吉感觉到自己的背猛地撞上了坚硬的石质桌面，忍不住呼了一声痛。他的继子似乎是有些怜惜地低头在他的额头上吻了一下，问他：“痛吗，纲吉？”

当然很痛。

沢田纲吉含着眼泪想。

但是他没有机会说出来，因为狱寺隼人已经扣住他的双手，倾身覆上来，满眼通红地咬住他的嘴唇。

一起痛吧。


End file.
